


Blood Feud

by wingthing



Series: The EQ Alternaverse - The Trite Tales [4]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: EQ Alternaverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingthing/pseuds/wingthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon of storytelling at the Great Holt uncovers a secret chapter in the stormy relationship of Rayek and Skywise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Feud

The rains were unrelenting. The Great Holt was slowly drowning until the annual floods. The wolves had all retreated to the caves until the Palace Hill to wait out the deluge, while the elves sequestered themselves in their dens. Even the canoes and rafts were lashed down and covered. There was nothing to be done but sit and wait for a break in the weather. 

“I hate this,” nine-year-old Weatherbird moaned as she stretched her legs. She looked out the door of her grandparents’ spacious banyan den and sighed at the curtain of water sheeting outside. 

“Cheer up, little bird,” Skywise teased. “You’re living through a record year. Someday you can tell your own cubs you were there the season it rained for seven eights-of-days straight.” 

Weatherbird pulled a face. At her side, her closest agemate and best friend Cheipar was dozing. The adolescent archer had only two moods now – hungry and sleepy. “Come on, Wolfriders!” Swift clapped her hands. “We didn’t invite you over here to sleep.” 

Savin yawned softly as she snuggled closer to Skywise. “Doesn’t sound so bad, really. Isn’t that what your wolves are doing right now? So let’s be like wolves...” 

Quicksilver laughed. “It’s getting bad, chieftess! Mother’s talking like a Wolfrider.” 

Swift sighed. This wet season was worse than most. Boredom was slowly eating away at the tribe. With their storeholes dry and brimming with food, only a fool would go out in the rain. And with another two moon dances before the change of season, the tribe had finally run out of diversions. Savin’s little peg-games went unused. No one wanted to throw toss-stone anymore. Dens were full of tiny bark baskets and other useless crafts. Even the old tales were starting to sound dull. Swift envied the tanners and weavers – they at least had something practical to keep themselves busy. 

“Poke it, I want to do something!” Swift exploded suddenly. 

Rayek smiled archly. “Go fishing.” Swift felt like hitting him. 

“'I’m thinking of a famous chief,'” Skywise began. Savin, Quicksilver and Sunstream all groaned. 

“Not again,” Quicksilver sighed. 

“Ohh, let’s have a howl,” Weatherbird said as she stared up at the ceiling. 

“You’ve heard them all,” Savin yawned. “And I’ve told them all.” 

“You can’t have told all the howls,” her granddaughter countered. “Father? You must have seen something interesting the Scroll of Colors lately. Anything?” 

Sunstream shrugged. “You want to know how the High Ones’ ancestors first found out how to make clearstone with their thoughts?” 

Weatherbird wrinkled her nose. “No... guess not...” 

“Winnowill told me a good jest the other day–” Rayek began with another wicked smirk, and Swift, Savin, Sunstream and Weatherbird all snapped, “No!” in unison. 

“Augh, I wish she’d go back to sleep!” Sunstream moaned. “She’s in a chattering mood these days.” 

“And sooo boring,” Weatherbird said. 

“Be glad you didn’t know when she was more interesting,” Rayek said. “I’m quite partial to a de-fanged Black Snake.” He considered it. “She does go on a bit, though.” 

Cheipar had seemed to be slumbering through the entire exchange. Now, however, he opened one eye and smiled up lazily from his pillow of crumpled linen. “I know a tale,” he said with a mischievous little quirk to his voice that reminded them all he was as much Skot’s son as Pike’s. 

“Hmm?” Savin asked. 

“Heard it from Papa once,” Cheipar said, slowly rolling over on his back. “Something... about Rayek... and Skywise... and a snowstorm.” 

Savin screwed up her face at his cryptic words. Then she gradually became aware that her lifemate had suddenly gone very rigid. She lifted her head and looked askance at Skywise. The colour from his face had drained away, and his eyes were wide as the moons. A similar transformation had overtaken Rayek. Savin exchanged a questioning glance with Swift, but the two elf-women were baffled. 

“I’m going to kill Pike,” Skywise mouthed. 

“You told him! You told him?!” Rayek raged, rounding on Skywise. 

“I... it was a long time ago...” Skywise stammered. “He promised he wouldn’t say anything.” 

“You piece of steaming zwoot dung! We swore each other to the most solemn oath of secerecy and you go and blurt it out to the rutting howlkeeper?!” 

“What are you talking about?” Swift demanded. “What snowstorm?” 

“It’s nothing!” Rayek insisted, his voice rising. 

“Nothing at all,” Skywise insisted. “It happened a lot time ago.” 

“Something about a fight... and a hunting trip?” Cheipar prompted. 

Quicksilver bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, her brow furrowed in thought. “Now that you mention it... I remember Pike saying something... this riddle about a blizzard. How did it go...?” 

“‘What’s the fastest way to end a blood feud?’” Weatherbird began. 

“Yes, that’s it!” Quicksilver nodded. “What’s the fastest way to end a blood feud? A cold night, no fire and lots of body heat!” 

“I am going to kill you,” Rayek murmured in Skywise’s direction. 

“Was that about you?” Weatherbird asked. 

“Oh, High Ones!” Swift burst out laughing. “Is this about what I’m thinking it’s about?” she turned to her lifemate. “Is this about that time in the Frozen Mountains just after we won the Palace–” 

Rayek clapped his hand over Swift’s mouth. But it was too late. Everyone in the den was looking at him and Skywise expectantly. 

“It was nothing!” Rayek repeated. 

“Nothing at all!” Skywise parrotted. 

“Let’s go ask Pike!” Quicksilver said. 

“Let’s ask Skot – he’ll tell it better,” Weatherbird said. 

“NO!” Skywise and Rayek yelped at once as the younger elves started to rise. 

“All right... all right,” Skywise sighed. “We’ll tell you–” 

“Skywise!” Rayek exclaimed. “Are you mad? 

“Would you rather they ask Skot? Skot, Rayek?” 

Rayek sighed. “Fine. Fine. But I will tell them. I trusted you once and we have this mess to show for it.” He turned to the elves with a sombre expression. “It was during the days following the Palace War. We were just in the process of founding a new home in the Frozen Mountains. Sunstream and Venka were only cubs, and Cheipar’s loose-tongued parents were just commencing their courtship. And... Skywise and I were not the fast friends we are today...” 

Quicksilver giggled audibly. 

* * * 

“They’re fighting again,” Swift moaned. She hardly needed mention it aloud. The acoustic chambers of the great stone Palace amplified the heated argument such that nearly every Wolfrider within its walls could hear it. 

“-ow dare you interrupt-” 

“-ou’ve been hogging the Scroll for the last three...” 

“-an’t expect you to understa-” 

“-understand! Understand you’ve been spouting nothing but.... –ibberish” 

“-ou dare?” 

“-ou heard me – gibberi–” 

“-ou can’t even master yourself.... –ow can you expect to master the Pala-” 

Swift massaged her sore temples. Rayek and Skywise had cheerfully announced that they would begin deciphering the secrets of the Palace together. “Just think, Tam,” Skywise had said. “It comes from the sky! It can fly higher than the mountains – higher than the wind – high enough to touch the stars. All we have to do is figure out how. And we will. Rayek and I... well, who are more hard-headed than we two, hey? We won’t stop enough we figure out how to make it soar through the stars again!” 

But lately all they could do was fight. And they were very good at it. 

Rayek insisted Skywise wasn’t strong enough to read the Scroll of Colors. He would lose concentration and the Scroll would fall to the ground and break. Skywise charged that Rayek had a habit of locking the door so no one else could enter the Scroll Room when he was inside. Rayek complained that Skywise was pestering Timmain instead of leaving her be in her wolf form. Skywise shot back that wolf-sending was not pestering. The circle went round and round. 

“What is wrong with them?” Swift asked Skywise’s mother. “They’ve never exactly been denmates, but they used to get along in Sorrow’s End. I haven’t seen them fight like this since we first came to the desert.” 

Eyes High sighed. “They could give each other their space in Sorrow’s End. But they’ve been stuck together on a wild ride through Blue Mountain and war. And now... now they’re trying to work together to resurrect the Palace of the High Ones! And trying to figure out which one of them is going to be chief of the Palace, by the way. Don’t think they can share it,” she added when Swift opened her mouth to protest. “Skywise, maybe. But not Rayek – and Skywise will never let him have it all. 

“But that’s only half the problem,” Eyes High continued. “This goes much deeper. The Scroll... the locksending with Timmain.... this isn’t right, Swift. It isn’t the Way. They’re turning their brains to nutmash keeping up this pace. Skywise hasn’t slept for days now – he’s exhausted but he keeps pushing himself on. I swear, he’d forget to eat if his father and I weren’t bringing him fresh meat every day.” 

Swift nodded. “Rayek hardly leaves the Scroll Room. And the twins – oh, Suntop loves to watch him turn the scroll, but I know Venka wants her old Papa back.” 

“They have to stop this. It will drive them both mad. They both need a good head-clearing. Away from the Palace. Away from the Scroll.” 

“Away from each other,” Swift nodded. 

Eyes High was smiling now. “I don’t know about that.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I think... it might be a good idea to give them some task they can work on together – as tribemates, not as rutting bucks trying to outdo each other.” 

“Basket-weaving,” Swift quipped. 

Eyes High giggled. “Well, that wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but if it strikes your fancy...” 

Swift considered it. “No... no.. we’ll find them something better suited to their talents...” 

* * * 

“You want us to what?” Skywise stammered. 

“You heard me,” Swift said as she stood in the doorway to the Scroll Rooms. “I want you to go hunting. We need some fresh meat.” 

“Then send Strongbow out,” Rayek dismissed. “We have work to do here.” 

“I can hear it. Everyone can hear it. I swear, if you spent as much time actually reading the Scroll as you spend fighting about it, you’d have this Palace flying again by now.” 

Rayek shook his head contemptuously. “This is beyond you, lifemate. Maybe... beyond me.” 

“You both need a break. Time to clear your heads.” 

“If only it were so simple...” 

“What use is the Palace to us if it turns its Masters’ brains to slush?” Swift challenged. 

“Swift!” Skywise exclaimed. “You don’t understand. The things we’re learning... we’re finding out – Timmain and the Scroll. They’re showing us...” 

“Up down, side to side, back and forth, then and now – they are meaningless!” Rayek burst out. “Can you understand, lifemate? They mean no more than death does! Time! Time is just things and room to put them in. Time is... a choice. It can be unchosen. Death can be unchosen!” 

“Hunger can’t be unchosen. At least not right now. Not by the tribe. And you two are still part of the tribe, aren’t you? So I want you two to get your weapons and find us a nice big stag or even a snow bear for our next campfire.” 

“You’re serious,” Skywise moaned. 

“Yes.” 

“Swift–” 

“Now. Everyone has to do their share – or did you forget that during the feasts of Sorrow’s End?” 

Skywise took his first miserable steps towards the door. But Rayek would not budge. “Paugh!” he dismissed Swift’s pointed glare. “That’s work enough for any beast of burden. I have more important concerns.” 

“I’m not asking.” 

Rayek glared at her. “You are not my chief.” 

Skywise recoiled. Swift held her ground. 

“I am not a Wolfrider,” Rayek continued imperiously. “And I not a fawning whelp who’ll roll over for the chief wolf whenever she asks it.” 

Swift said nothing. She slowly walked up to Rayek, her eyes never leaving him. Rayek scoffed. “Please, lifemate. I’m in no mood for a staring contest.” He turned back to the Scroll of Colors. 

Swift merely stared at his back. “You’re welcome to watch,” Rayek called over his back. He was trying to sound flippant, but a note of nervousness had entered his voice. 

Swift shifted on her feet and continued to stare at him. 

“You’ll not win this, Swift. I mean it.” 

* * * 

“And stop smiling!” Rayek hissed at Skywise as they hiked out into the gently falling snow. 

“You’re not a Wolfrider,” Skywise mumbled under his breath. “She’s not your chief.” 

“Did you want her hovering there for the next three days? She would have, you know. She’d never have given us a moment’s peace.” 

“Mm... you allowed her to win, right?” 

“You go that way!” Rayek commanded, gesturing with his spear. “I hunt alone.” 

“Then you'll look Swift square in the eyes and insist that yes, we did stay together the whole time because it’s dangerous to split up during winter hunts. Right?” 

“Fine,” Rayek growled. “I lead. You follow. We’ll kill the first creature we see, and then I’ll be back at the Scroll before sunset.” 

They trekked through the taiga side by side, a terse silence hanging between them. Skywise struggled for purchase in the snow as his boots kept breaking through a thin crust of ice covering the powdery snow. Rayek merely floated a finger’s span above the snow as he strode ahead. 

“I hate you,” Skywise muttered under his breath. 

They looked for ravvits and lemmings in a deserted field. They poked in the crevices of a large rock formation for sleeping birds. They hiked deeper into the forest in search of deer and wild cats. But the snow-covered landscape was desolate. 

“There is nothing to eat...” Skywise moaned at length. 

“It’s the beginning of your – what do you call it? White-cold? Did you expect there to be food bounding about in front of you?” 

“It’s pokin’ cold, that’s all I’m saying.” 

“Again. It’s the beginning of winter – have you anything intelligent to say, stargazer?” 

Skywise muttered something under his breath. 

“Mm, I thought not.” 

“I said – I don’t know how she puts up with you! Recognition or no – she should have known better than to tangle with a dung-head like you!” 

“Mm, and I’m sure you counselled her as much seven years ago!” 

“No!” Skywise shouted over the rising wind. “Fool I, I told her to take you!” 

* * * 

Swift paced back and forth just inside the great stone doors of the Palace. The sun had set and the early darkness of an arctic winter was gathering. Where were Skywise and Rayek? They should have returned from their hunt by now. 

* * * 

“That’s it!” Skywise shouted. “I’ve had it. You can keep this zwoot chase up if you want, black-hair. I’m going home!” 

“What? Is the brave Wolfrider put off by a few snowflakes?” 

“A few?” Skywise swung out his fur-swaddled arms. “Look around you, Rayek. It’s a blizzard!” 

“Your point?” 

“My point is only a fool hunts when the light’s this poor and the snow’s this heavy. Come on.” 

“Swift told us not to return until we had taken some game. We have found none. Since I have forced myself from my important work for this fool’s errand, I intend to complete it.” 

“Augh! You are so thick-headed! Look!” Skywise pointed to the dark gray sky overhead. “You see that?” 

“I see only darkness, stargazer.” 

“Exactly. Look, you can stay out here if you want. I’m going home. Swift can send the wolves looking for you come the spring thaw.” He turned and began to wade back through the snow. “I’m freezing my toes off – along with other more vital parts, I might add!” 

With Skywise now looking away, Rayek allowed himself the luxury of rubbing his arms briskly. Under his deerskin and fox-fur snowsuit he too was feeling the evening chill. 

It was getting dark. His eyesight was beginning to fail him as the shadows lengthened, as the swirling snow in the air began to obscure everything until a curtain of white. 

“Can you find your way back to the Palace?” Rayek asked over his shoulder. “I doubt Swift would forgive me if I let you fall down a hole in the ice.” 

“I’m the one with the lodestone.” 

“Good point.” Rayek turned and hastened to Skywise’s side. 

“I hate you,” Skywise muttered again as Rayek hovered over his shoulder. 

“Oh, you do not mean that,” Rayek smiled smugly. “Strongbow hates me. You simply feel threatened by me.” 

“Go poke a zwoot!” 

* * * 

Starjumper whined and pressed his nose against the inside of Swift’s knee. She bent down and gave him a little scratch on the head. “Don’t worry, Starjumper. He’s coming back. Oh, don’t give me that face. This is hardly the first time he’s gone hunting without you.” 

She glanced out the doorway at the raging snowstorm. Though she had sworn she wouldn’t, she found herself locksending: **Fahr... Starjumper’s getting worried. You haven’t gotten yourselves lost, have you?** 

**Oh no, we’re just wonderful!** came Skywise’s sarcastic reply. **Rayek decided we ought to scout the southern edge of the territory, and now we’re a little far from the Palace. Don’t worry. We’ll find a little spot to ride this out. Oh, Swift – wonderful idea, sending us out! Just wonderful! Blackhair’s growing on me by the moment! Really!** 

Swift smiled and broke the connection. Well, at least they were fighting about something other than the Scroll. That might be considered progress. 

* * * 

“What was that?” Rayek shouted over the wind as they bent their heads and pressed forward against the gale. 

“What?” 

“You were sending. I could sense it.” 

“Swift was sending to me.” 

“She was?” 

“Wanted to know what was keeping us.” 

“She was sending to you?! Why was she sending to you?” 

Skywise couldn’t keep the laughter out his voice. “Why don’t you ask her?” 

Rayek seized the collar of his jacket and spun him around. “I’m asking you! Why is she sending to you when she’s worried about us? Why did she not send to her lifemate?” 

“Maybe she’s as sick of your strutter-cock ways as I am!” 

Skywise broke free of Rayek’s hold and marched on ahead. Rayek hastened to catch up with him. “I am her lifemate, not you!” 

“What are you babbling about?” 

“She should be locksending with me, not you!” 

“Oh, so you decide who she can send to and who she can’t? Stars, how does she put up with you?” 

“You know full well what I mean.” 

“Rayek – I’m tired. I’m wet. I’m cold. We’re still a long way from the Palace, and there’s a poking blizzard out. Can we just go home?” 

“So which way does your blasted rock tell us to go?” 

Skywise raised the lodestone up and tried to read it. But the wind was too fierce. The stone swung wildly on the string. “Oh, brilliant,” Rayek quipped. “There’s your magic stone.” 

“It’s this way.” 

“Is it?” 

“I’m sure of it.” 

“Well, I am not.” 

“Well, you’ll just have to trust me!” Skywise’s voice rose as the wind howled. 

“I am not inclined to!” Rayek shouted back even more loudly. 

“Well, the snow’s getting a little too thick to argue in, so you’re going to have to!” 

“The snow is getting a little too thick to see through, for that matter!” 

“Well, then we’d better take shelter, shouldn’t we?” 

* * * 

Rayek’s sending reached Swift as the last rays of sunlight were swallowed up by the storm. **Uh... Tam. We have a small problem. Do not fret... but –** 

**I knew it. You’re lost.** 

**No, no, nothing of the sort. It’s only that the storm is a little... stronger than we’re used to. We’ve... taken shelter in a small rock cave. I suppose you could call it a den.** 

**I’ll round up the hunters. We’ll go out and find you.** 

**NO! We’re not children in need of a rescue. It’s nothing to fret about, lifemate. We’ll sit until the storm passes, and then return home.** 

**Rayek... this storm might not pass for the rest of the night.** 

**Do not worry yourself, lifemate. We’re perfectly able to take care of ourselves.** 

* * * 

“Well, this is brilliant,” Rayek growled. He looked around the tight confines of their little cave. It was more of a rock overhang, four feet deep and barely tall enough for them to sit without banging their heads. The rock floor was cold, but at least it was dry. Rayek shuffled back further under the overhang as Skywise squeezed in. He wedged the pine boughs he had cut over the entrance to their den. “There. The snow will pile up against the branches, and it will make a seal over the door.” 

“Charming shelter, Skywise.” 

“Don’t blame me! You’re the one who said we couldn’t ask for help. I’d be happy to be rescued by Strongbow and Scouter! But noooo... someone has too much pride.” 

Rayek buried his face in the shoulder of his jacket. “You could not understand.” 

“Oh, I understand,” Skywise’s expression softened. “You’re Rayek. Chief hunter of the Wolfriders. Chief’s mate. Father of Blood of Chiefs. Future Master of the Palace. Rayek doesn’t call for help. Ever. Rayek can’t let anyone see him as anything less than perfect. Because Rayek has to be first in all things all the time.” 

“Yes, he does,” Rayek replied emotionlessly. 

Skywise sighed. “Look. It’s all right. You fly on to the Palace. Tell them I’m too weak to go on, or something. They can send some hunters for me and you can go to bed.” 

“Oh, I thought of that, stargazer. Except I’m no Glider – not yet. And this wind is too strong to fly in. Believe it, had that been an option, I’d have left you long ago.” 

Skywise blinked at him, not sure whether to take it as a joke or not. In the end he decided to, and laughed weakly. Rayek continued to stare into the collar of his parka glumly. “I’m cold,” he muttered at length. 

“What isn’t?” Skywise snorted. 

“I am not used to being cold.” 

“No... no, I guess you’re not. This much be something pretty new to you. As new as the desert was to us. And you’re handling it better than most of us did,” he added charitably. Rayek said nothing. Skywise sighed warily again. “Look, blackhair, we’ve been snapping at each other ever since the war ended. It’s crazy – we used to get along fine in the old days. And we can’t be growling all the time. Not if we want to understand the Palace. We need to work together. Like tribemates.” 

“Tribemates,” Rayek sneered. 

“Yes, tribemates. Oh, don’t give me that ‘I’m not a Wolfrider.’ Maybe not, but you’re a part of this tribe, aren’t you? I thought Blue Mountain and the war would have proved that. Or are you just going to lock yourself away in the Scroll Room and forget about all that now that you don’t need us like you used to?” 

Rayek glared at him. “For someone attempting to heal old wounds, you’re very inept.” 

Skywise clenched a fist and bit his lip. “Sorry. Sorry. You’re right. We need to figure this out. Look... there’s a way we can share the Scroll, isn’t there? There has to be. You like to sleep during the night, right? So you can have the Scroll in daylight and I can have the Scroll at night.” 

“You cannot read the Scroll properly.” 

“You can teach me.” 

“I haven’t the time.” 

“What is your hurry? The Palace isn’t going anywhere. We’re not going anywhere. The Scroll... Timmain... they’ve been around for turns upon turns upon turns back as old as this world – why do you think you can crack them open in a moon-dance?” 

“You don’t understand! The Palace... the Scroll... Timmain... they’re inside my head every moment. Such power... we were creatures of fire once. The fire that changes all. And I can reclaim that power for our race. I know I can! I must!” 

“Aye, and it must be you and you alone,” Skywise scoffed. “And by tomorrow. Or by yesterday, that’s even better. That’ll teach us. Poke it, Rayek. You don’t have to impress us. Or Swift. High Ones, you found her the Palace – I would think that would be enough for you. Oh, sorry, I forgot. It’s never enough for you. Nothing’s ever enough.” 

“No. Because I seek to better myself.” 

“The problem is, you can’t stand the thought of anyone standing as high as you. You... you can’t share anything. Everything you have has to be yours and yours alone. The Palace. The Scroll. Swift–” 

Rayek tensed. “I swear, stargazer, if you bring her up now you will regret it.” 

“What was that dung? ‘Why is Swift sending to me?’ You can’t stand it, can you? You’ve never been able to stand it. That’s why you don’t want to teach me to turn the Scroll – you can’t bear the thought–” 

“And why should I?” Rayek burst out suddenly. “Why should I have to bear it? By Yurek, haven’t I borne enough?” 

“What? What have you borne?” 

“You! You, you dimwitted wolf! You’re always there. In her words. In her thoughts. In her soul. I’m sick to death of this three-mating!” 

“Three-mating?” Now Skywise was genuinely shocked. “What in Goodtree’s name are you talking about?” 

“I cut Leetah from my thoughts the moment I joined with Swift. I knew there was no longer enough room in my life for her.” 

“That’s not fair. You know full well that Swift and I were never lovemates–” 

“No, you’re worse. You’re soulmates. And I am sick to death of sharing her soul with you.” 

“Stars,” Skywise moaned as he sat back on his tailbone. “This is about the Forbidden Grove, isn’t it? It’s been chewing at you all this time. So, I know her soulname. Grayling knows her soulname too, I’m willing to wager. Are you jealous of him, too?” 

“He is her brother. You are not. Not truly.” 

“In all but blood. In all ways that matter. I was there the day she was born, for Freefoot’s sake. You know I saved her life the day she was born?” 

“Oh, believe me, I know. And I wish to the High Ones it had been another elf.” 

**Why?** Skywise shouted in Rayek’s mind. **Why am I the threat? Swift was Pike’s lovemate once, you know. You never mind when they joke around together. She and Grayling have just as much between them as we do. High Ones – the twins probably know her just as well as we do. So why me, blackhair? Why out of all the Wolfriders, why am I the one–** 

**Because you’re the only one who could take her away from me!** 

They were both struck mute by Rayek’s raw sending. The hunter averted his eyes nervously, while Skywise stared at him dumbfounded. 

“Rayek...” he tried to begin. 

Rayek held up his hand to silence him. 

“Don’t be a zwoot,” Skywise stammered. “Take Swift away from you? How could I do that? She Recognized you.” 

“She Recognized you too.” 

“No, no, that wasn’t real Recognition. There was no joining... no mating–” 

“It might as well have been.” Rayek left out a long defeated sigh. He shifted uncomfortably on cold stone. The cave was slowly beginning to warm as the insulating snow built up outside Skywise’s branch door. Still he was shivering. 

“Look...” Skywise said at length. “Look... Rayek. You’ve got it all backwards. Swift and I... we’re two burrs in a boot. We’ve always been together... never thought anything would change. But the moment she saw you... everything changed. Trust me... Swift’s yours. And stars help me if the two of us are ever in danger at the same time – ’cause I know she’d go to save you first.” 

Rayek remained skeptical. Skywise smiled wryly and shook his head. “You’ll see. When we get back tomorrow, ears frozen off, she won’t even see me. Just flock right to you like a bee to honey.” 

Rayek still seemed unconvinced. 

“Think I understand you a lot better now, blackhair,” Skywise ventured. 

Rayek scowled. 

“It’s no bad thing to be understood, you know. To be seen... a little less than perfect.” 

Rayek nodded thoughtfully. “Hm. I suppose. But you realize I’ll have to kill you now.” 

Skywise blanched. 

“Laugh, fool,” Rayek said, deadpan. 

* * * 

“They’ll be all right,” Eyes High said, more to herself than Swift. “Your Rayek might be useless in a blizzard, but Skywise will see them through.” 

“I know...” Swift nodded, even as she chewed her nail. 

“This storm will break by morning. We should get some sleep. Though I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to sleeping while the moons are still high.” 

Swift smiled wanly. She knew as well as Eyes High that neither of them would be getting much sleep. Nor would their stranded lads, for that matter. 

* * * 

Rayek licked his lips as he shifted on his side. He felt better than he had in over a moondance. The whispers of the Scroll had gone silent in his head, and his sleep had been blessedly free of dreams. It seemed he had slept for years in the deep torpor of wrapstuff. He screwed up his face and groaned softly. His bed was much harder than he remembered. But he was reassured by the comforting warmth of his lifemate spooning against his back... 

Rayek’s eyes snapped open. 

He leapt up with a start, only to clout his head on the roof of the little cave and fall back on the ground. At his side, Skywise mumbled something and snuggled closer, instinctively seeking the warmth of a second body. 

“Skywise...” Rayek murmured, his voice razor sharp. 

Skywise opened his eyes. His face drained of all colour as he took in the situation and slowly he pushed himself away from his fellow Palace Master. 

“Huh,” he mumbled. “That was... weird.” 

“Yes...” Rayek hissed through clenched teeth. 

* * * 

Rayek broke down the barrier of pine boughs, and they dug their way out of the thick layer of snow. The feeble winter sun was struggling to shine through the light cloud cover. A great sea of freshly-fallen snow covered the forest. All was still and sharp in the frosty air. 

“It’s pretty,” Skywise said cheerfully. 

Rayek ignored him. **Tam,** he sent. 

The reply was immediate. **About time! I’ve been trying to get a clear sending out of you for the better part of the morning – you must have been fast asleep.** 

**It was... cold. We slept like the dead.** 

**Bet you don’t even remember my sendings.** 

**I could not swear to it either way, lifemate.** 

**You’re both zwoots, you know that. Eyes High and I were up all night trying not to let ourselves worry. And you two sleep in all morning. You’re lucky we didn’t send the hunters to drag your sorry rumps back home.** 

More fortunate than you’ll ever know, lifemate, Rayek thought. 

“She’s growling, isn’t she?” Skywise asked. 

“Ask her yourself,” Rayek taunted. 

“Naw... I’m not that brave. Look at it – it’s practically noon. They’re going to have our hides for this.” 

Skywise hiked through the heavy snow while Rayek floated alongside him. It was slow going, but at length the spires of the Palace appeared on the distant horizon. 

“Just one more ridge,” Skywise said needlessly. 

“Hm, I see,” Rayek remarked. 

“So...” 

“Last night never happened,” Rayek said brusquely. 

“Right.” 

“None of it.” 

“Of course not.” 

“And we will never speak of it to anyone.” 

“No! Trust me, Rayek. This is one howl that dies with me.” 

* * * 

“You’re zwoot dung, Skywise. You know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the full EQ Alternaverse at http://www.janesenese.com/swiftverse


End file.
